


Fallen

by Bmarvels



Series: FairyTail AU Short Stories & One Shots [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel/Demon Relationship, Inspired by Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmarvels/pseuds/Bmarvels
Summary: When the war with angels versus demons start affecting the choices of certain angels to better help the humans, it costs them their wings. For Natsu, the cost was even greater. Short Drabble inspired by artwork on Tumblr @lkityan





	Fallen

An angel and a demon. They said it could never be done. It wasn’t always like this, though, until everything changed when the war was taken to earth. Angels and demons were always fighting for the humans, or rather for their favor. There weren’t many who actually looked at humans as individual beings themselves, save for a select few. It was those who cared about the humans and their true desires that caused the war to inhabit the earth. 

Natsu was once part of the front line of warriors for the angels. He had always done what was expected of him, never wanting to go against his superiors in fear of losing the one he loves. Lucy. The sweetest of all angels and one that oversees all that happens on earth. More beautiful than their ethereal realm and filled with more grace than any other angel. Their love was not conventional but it wasn’t breaking any rules either. However, all good things must come to an end. 

Out of the battlefield, against the devil’s spawns, Natsu had seen a human stumble along the way. Normally, it wouldn’t be a problem as humans couldn’t see them being on separate planes of existence, but the demon had other plans. With an evil smirk, the demon switched planes and went to attack the human, luring Natsu to the rescue- breaking one of the heavenly rules: never be seen by a human. He believes in helping others, saving them from evil, and that everyone deserves life over death. It was part of who he was not only as a soldier but his own moral compass, too. His compass occasionally pointed in the direction angels weren’t supposed to follow, much like the ones who believe in humans to be more than prize tokens. Every time, though, he kept tight lipped about his opinions, but now he couldn’t resist helping someone in need. That’s when everything changed. 

When he returned home, the council had been waiting for him, knowing what he had done. Not given a chance to defend himself, they decided on his punishment. He must fall. Lucy ran forward to shield him, begging for mercy on his behalf, to explain what had really happened as she saw it, but they wouldn’t listen. She gripped onto him refusing to let go, begging to keep him or to let her fall with him. Her words and struggles fell on deaf ears as they pried them apart to prepare for Natsu’s descent. She cried out loudly reaching for him, sobs wracking her body as devastation settled in. And then he was gone. 

A fallen angel. They were considered the same as demons regardless of their origin. Anyone can become a demon, but only few can become angels. Once you’ve fallen, though, there’s no returning. Each night, Natsu looks up into the night sky, laying on the soft grass of the earthly plane. His new wings spread out underneath him. No longer did he have the brilliant white and feathery wings of an angel but instead he was stripped down with scarred and thin wings that were scorched beyond recognition. The more time he spent away from heaven, the more his appearance began to change. He could now see why fallen angels were considered demons if they all had to endure this transformation. 

He watches as the stars twinkle waiting for her sign, one she sends just for him to know she’s watching and waiting, to plan their next rendezvous. It wasn’t the same as being able to see her every day, but it made each time more special. He sees the northern star blink twice and a streak of light across the sky, what humans would call a falling star. With a smirk, Natsu gets up and flies to their usual meeting place. As he approaches, he sees her familiar glow, more beautiful than the moon and stars that shine tonight. She stands there waiting for him gazing at the night sky. He lands just behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, her soft feathery wings brush against his face. “The light of the sky can’t compete with the light of your smile.” He whispers in her ear softly. 

A small blush dusts her cheeks as she smiles as his words. “Natsu…” she turns around to see him. His ears more pointed than the last time she saw him, horns poking through his spiky hair, and his wings finally healed from his fall, but scarred to remind him of his descent. She gives him the same warm smile, excited to see him as she pulls him into a hug. “I’ve missed you so much.”

He breathes her in as he holds her. “I’ve missed you, too, Luce.” Not wanting to let her go, but always concerned for her safety, he pulls back a little holding onto her hands. “No one saw you leave, right?”

“Natsu, do we always have to go through this?” Lucy whines. “I just want to be with you. So what if someone did see me?”

“No, Lucy. I won’t let you go through that. Ever. Please...please, just tell me.” His eyes shining with a tinge of fear at the thought of anything happening to her. 

She sighs as her shoulders slump a little and her head dips forward. “No. No one saw me.”

Natsu relaxes a little as he smiles again lifting her chin to meet her gaze. “Good.” He leans in kissing her lips starting softly. She wraps her arms around his neck deepening their kiss as his hands grip her hips. 

Before things could get too heated between them and Lucy misses her chance to return home, Natsu reluctantly pulls away just enough to break their kiss. He sighs and leans his head against hers relishing the feel of her next to him. “I love you, Lucy.”

Tears prick the corners of her eyes, dreading the moment she has to leave him again. “I love you too, Natsu. Forever.”

“Always, Luce. Always.”

 

An angel and a demon. They said it could never be done. But that never stopped them.


End file.
